heroes_villains_and_antiheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
D'Artagnan (BBC series)
Captain D'Artagnan is one of the four main protagonists and one of the title characters of BBC's 2014 television series, The Musketeers. A very skilled swordsman since he was young, D'Artagnan sees how corrupted the world around him has become and fights for honor and bravery. After his father's death, d'Artagnan befriended three men, Athos, Porthos, and Aramis, who all teach D'Artagnan the ways of becoming a Musketeer. Though naive and innocent, d'Artagnan is driven by love and can be one of the greatest Musketeers of his time. D'Artagnan is based on the character of the same name from The Three Musketeers by Alexandre Dumas. Personality D'Artagnan is more similar to his mentor and best friend, Athos, than he realizes. There are times when D'Artagnan acts to rash, and as Athos puts it, thinks d'Artagann should fight with his head over heart and should keep a clear mind when fighting his enemies in order to remain calm in battle and ignore their tauntings. Sometimes, D'Artagnan could get very hot-tempered and the others have to stop him from doing anything that might not only hurt the opponent, but D'Artagnan as well. D'Artagnan is as brave as they come, and is a very excellent friend and opponent. Though D'Artagnan can be hot-tempered, he is very devoted to his friends and will willingly do anything to risk it all for them and shows a protective side of his wife, Constance. This was exemplified when the Musketeers confronted Milady de Winter held Constance prisoner, D'Artagnan would have went to attack milady should she hurt her and depressed when he thought Aramis had been shot dead and fell out the window. D'Artagnan is also a very honorable man and has shown that he detests dishonorable men and woman. For when he had the chance to kill Gaudet, the man who killed his father, D'Artagnan knew he was a very dishonorable man and that death in battle was "too honorable" for him. He also showed willingness to kill Eleanor Levesque, Porthos' half-sister, since she was willing to sell innocent young girls to slavery. He also immensely disliked Armand Richelieu, especially confessing this to Milady de Winter in the Series One finale. Physical Appearance D'Artagnan is a young man in his late teens/early twenties, with dark hair and dark eyes and tan skin. He is approximately twenty-three years old at the beginning of the series. The Musketeers Series 1 Episode 1: "Friends and Enemies" While d'Artagnan and his father stay at the inn the day before going to Paris, robbers disguised in masks attack the inn, where D'Artagnan's father, Alexandre, is murdered and dies right before him while muttering his killer's supposed name: Athos. Hellbent on revenge, D'Artagnan goes to Paris, where he has a one-night stand with Milady de Winter, who kills a man and frames d'Artagnan for the murder. He later meets Constance Bonacieux, the wife of the local clothing maker. After she revives him, D'Artagnan goes to the Musketeers' garrison and duels the real Athos and when Porthos and Aramis come to their friend's aid, D'Artagnan fights them until they overpower him and Constance stops the duel from going any further and the king's guards have come to arrest Athos for suspected murder and robbery. Before he leaves, Athos tells D'Artagnan that he is not the killer of Alexandre. Aramis and Porthos recruit D'Artagnan to find the people responsible for framing Athos and killing his father. Their clues lead them to the Red Guard Dujon, who Porthos fought with earlier. They infiltrate the true culprit, Captain Gaudet's hideout, where d'Artagnan confronts Gaudet. He nearly kills him but Aramis stops D'Artagnan, who spares Gaudet. However, the captain attempts to kill him but D'Artagnan (thanks to Aramis warning him) quickly kills Gaudet. Their evidence gives them enough to free Athos and get his sentance overturned. Silently, Athos gives thanks to D'Artagnan for his help. He later goes to the tavern with Porthos\, Aramis an d Athos, while starting training to be a Musketeer. Episode 2: "Sleight of Hand" D'Artagnan's first mission as a Musketeer trainee was to infiltrate Vadim's gang and figure out what he did with the gunpowder Vadim had stolen. However, Athos is uneasy of trusting D'Artagnan, believing that he is just a Gascon farm boy who is not ready for the job, but possibly because he feels responsible for D'Artagnan. Things take an unexpected turn when a prison break goes out. Vadim and his gang take D'Artagnan with them, something that was not part of the Musketeers' plan. Having infiltrate Vadim's inner circle, he reports back to Athos, Aramis and Porthos while they also explain to Constance d'Artagnan is innocent and that the duel was just part of a ploy. Believing it to be too dangerous, Athos wishes to pull D'Artagnan out of the mission. However, he is forced to let him in order to figure out how to stop Vadim. However, he is flushed out of the Bonacieuxs' house and nearly captured by red Guards but Milady manages to save him. She seduces him and tries to get him into revealing where Vadim is. D'Artagnan is suddenly flushed out due to Suzette, Vadim's mistress. Porthos (who was trailing D'Artagnan on Athos' orders to ensure his safety) loses track when Vadim takes D'Artagnan and ties him to a barrel of the gunpowder they were looking for. However, D'Artagnan is able to escape and mortally wounds Vadim. With the threat out of the way, d'Artagnan's name is cleared. He returns to his bedroom, where he sees a crushed bluebell on his pillow from Milady. Episode 3: "Commodities" Episode 4: The Good \Soldier Episode 5: "The Homecoming" When Porthos is accused of murder, D'Artagnan joins Athos and Aramis visiting him in jail and assure him that they will get through this. Attending the trial, D'Artagnan nearly tries to intervene when Porthos is being detained, only for Aramis and Athos having to restrain him. Treville cries for them to look for Porthos, D'Artagnan attempts to rescue Porthos but only manages to kill one of the outlaws. For a brief moment, D'Artagnan reasons that Porthos was responsible but is convinced otherwise. Episode 6: "The Exiles" Episode 7: "A Rebellious Woman" Episode 8: "The Challenge" Episode 9: "Knight Takes Queen" Episode 10: "Musketeers Don't Die Easily" Series 2 Episode 1: "Keep Your Friends Close" Episode 2: "An Ordinary Man" Episode 3: "The Good Traitor" Episode 4: "Emilie" Episode 5: "The Return" Episode 6: "Through a Glass Darkly" Episode 7: "A Marriage of Inconvenience" Episode 8: "The Prodigal Father" Episode 9 & 10: "The Accused" and "Trial and Punishment" Series 3 Episode 1: "Spoils of War" Episode 2: "The Hunger" Episode 3: "Brother in Arms" Episode 4: "The Queen's Diamonds" Episode 5: "To Play the King" Episode 6: "Death of a Hero" Episode 7: "Fool's Gold" Episode 8" "Prisoners of War" Episode 9: "The Prize" Episode 10: "We Are the Garrison" At the series 3 finale, Athos retires from being captain and passes the mantle down to D'Artagnan. He leaves his best friend a hat Athos owned, which said the Musketeers motto: "All for one and one for all." D'Artagnan shows it to Constance, while temporarily wearing it. Category:The Musketeers (BBC series) characters